


Breathe

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by ml_spike. She supplied the first sentence.

Sam rolled over in bed and was startled to find Janet Fraiser lying beside her. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped.

A smile formed on the doctor’s lips and without opening her eyes she said, “Breathe, Sam, breathe.”

The blonde’s blue eyes widened in surprised and fear.

Janet opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Sam. “How do you feel?”

“Huh?”

“You were quite sick last night – throwing up and running a high fever. How do you feel this morning?”

Everything from the night before came flooding back into Sam’s mind. She remembered feeling so sick she broke down and called Janet who came over to her house to check on her. She remembered puking her guts out as Janet steadied her. She remembered lying in bed burning up as Janet soothed her. She took a breath and slowly let it out. “Better. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Do you think you manage to keep something down if it’s bland?”

“I think so.”

Janet got up. “Good. I’ll make you some cream of wheat.”

“Do you mind if I clean up first?”

“Not at all.”

“Okay. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

~~~

After her shower Sam went down to her kitchen and found Janet just placing a nice, hot bowl of cream of wheat on the table for her.

“Feel better?” Janet asked.

“Much. Thanks again, Janet, for everything.” She sat down and started eating her breakfast. She smiled when Janet joined her at the table and spread some cream cheese on a bagel.

Sam dropped her spoon and turned pale after five or six bites. She’d suddenly remembered something else about last night – something she’d said.

“Sam? What’s wrong?” Janet asked, her voice full of concern.

The blonde looked at the doctor in trepidation. “I-I just remembered something about last night.”

Janet smiled knowingly. “It’s okay, Sam.” She leaned over and kissed the blonde. “I love you, too.”

Sam was dumbfounded… pleased, but dumbfounded.

The doctor gently cupped her cheek. “Breathe, Sam, breathe.”

FIN


End file.
